Express the percent as a decimal. $80.7\%$
$80.7$ percent = $80.7$ per cent = $80.7$ per hundred $80.7\% = \dfrac{80.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{80.7\%} = 0.807$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.